gameofthronesfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
A Montanha e a Víbora
"A Montanha e a Víbora" é o oitavo episódio da quarta temporada de Game of Thrones. É o trigésimo oitavo episódio da série ao todo. Estreou em 1º de junho de 2014. Foi escrito por David Benioff e D.B. Weiss, e dirigido por Alex Graves. Sinopse Visitantes inesperados chegam a Vila Toupeira. As motivações de Mindinho são questionadas. Ramsay tenta provar-se para seu pai. O destino de Tyrion é decidido. Enredo Na Muralha Gilly tem uma conversa tensa com uma das prostitutas na Vila Toupeira antes que o local seja atacado por Styr, Tormund Terror dos Gigantes e outros selvagens. Gilly é descoberta por Ygritte, mas a selvagem vê o bebê e decide poupar mãe e filho. As notícias do ataque chegam até a Muralha, onde Samwell lamenta sua decisão de enviar Gilly para Vila Toupeira e imagina se ela ainda está viva. Com a aproximação do inevitável ataque de Mance Rayder contra a Muralha, os homens da Patrulha da Noite avaliam suas chances contra a horda de selvagens. Em Fosso Cailin Ramsay Snow repassa seu plano com Fedor, que irá se passar pela sua antiga personalidade: Theon Greyjoy. Em cima de um cavalo e com uma bandeira branca, Theon entra em Fosso Cailin e é recebido por Ralf Kenning. Theon entrega os termos para rendição de Ralf, mas ele pretende recusar a proposta. Antes de tomar esta decisão, Ralf é morto por um de seus homens, que assume o comando e aceita os termos. Porém, quando os Homens de Ferro abrem os portões do Fosso, Ramsay e seu exército matam e esfolam todos os ocupantes do local. Como recompensa por retomar o Fosso, Lorde Roose Bolton legitima Ramsay como um verdadeiro Bolton. Os Bolton então seguem para assumir o controle de Winterfell. Em Meereen Missandei encontra Verme Cinzento espionando seu banho. Apesar de seus protestos ao encontra-lo, ela mais tarde pede conselhos para Daenerys e afirma que gostaria de ter uma relação com Verme Cinzento. Porém, como todos os Imaculados são transformados em eunucos ainda na infância, um relacionamento é praticamente impossível. Ao conversar com Missandei mais tarde, Verme Cinzento admite que não lamenta ter sido castrado, pois ele nunca teria conhecido ela se não tivesse se tornado um Imaculado. Mais tarde, Ser Barristan recebe uma carta com o selo da Mão do Rei. Ele mostra a carta para Ser Jorah e explica que trata-se de um perdão real assinado por Robert Baratheon em troca de espionagem contra Daenerys. Depois que Jorah admite ter espionado, ele é exilado por Daenerys. No Vale Depois de ter matado Lysa Arryn, Petyr Baelish é interrogado por Lorde Yohn Royce e outros nobres do Vale. Petyr alega que Lysa cometeu suicídio ao pular pela Porta da Lua, mas os nobres não confiam nele e citam seus bordéis em Porto Real e seu sangue estrangeiro. Royce exige conversar com Sansa, que finge se passar por Alayne, uma sobrinha de Petyr. Sansa aparentemente se dobra a pressão da situação e admite sua verdadeira identidade para o grupo, mas eventualmente confirma a história de Petyr e convence a todos da inocência dele. Quando Petyr acompanha os nobres para fora do Ninho da Águia, ele fala de seus planos de viajar pelo Vale com Robin. Quando Petyr questiona Sansa sobre sua mentira para os Lordes do Vale, a garota diz que não sabe o que fariam com ela se executassem Mindinho pela morte de Lysa. Ela também diz para Petyr que sabe o que ele realmente deseja. Mais tarde, Petyr leva Sansa e Robin para fora do Ninho da Águia para uma viagem pelo Vale. Sansa pinta seus cabelos de preto e adota um guarda-roupa mais escuro para esconder sua identidade. Enquanto isso, Sandor “Cão” Clegane e Arya atravessam a estreita estrada que leva ao Ninho da Águia. Ao chegar ao Portão Sangrento, eles são informados sobre a morte de Lady Arryn por Donnel Waynwood. No lugar de lamentar a morte de sua tia, Arya cai na gargalhada por conta da ironia da situação. Em Porto Real Pouco antes o início de seu julgamento por combate, Tyrion conversa sobre suas chances com seu irmão Jaime. Ao ser levado para fora de sua cela, Tyrion conversa rapidamente com seu campeão Oberyn, que está confiante. Ser Gregor “Montanha” Clegane chega logo depois e o julgamento começa. Durante a batalha, Oberyn exige que o Montanha admita que estuprou e matou sua irmã Elia e os dois filhos dela. Oberyn acerta vários ataques habilidosos contra o Montanha, aparentemente brincando com o adversário muito maior e mais pesado. Ele derruba o Montanha no chão e acerta um ataque quase fatal. Oberyn então grita para que o Montanha confesse, na esperança de que o adversário admita que foi Tywin quem deu a ordem. Quando Oberyn começa a rodear o adversário, ele baixa sua guarda e permite que o Montanha lhe atire no chão. O Montanha fura os olhos de Oberyn, confessa o assassinato de Elia e depois usa suas mãos para esmagar o crânio do inimigo e mata-lo instantaneamente. O Montanha então desmaia por conta de seus ferimentos. Tywin se levanta e condena Tyrion a morte por regicídio. de:Der Berg und die Viper (Episode) en:The Mountain and the Viper es:La Montaña y la Víbora fr:La Montagne et la Vipère it:La Vipera e la Montagna ja:シーズン4第8話「山と毒蛇」 pl:Góra i Żmija ro:Muntele și Vipera ru:Гора и Змей zh:TV:第四季第八集 Categoria:4ª Temporada